Strange nights at Freddy's 2: new meetings
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: One year passed by after Léa and Vincent put themselves in couple. But after an accident and some Events, Léa goes to know more about it on Vincent and animatronics. (Translate version of Etranges nuits chez Freddy's 2: Nouvelles rencontres by me)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Heyaaaa! It's been a long time (without you my friends ^w^) since I translate the first Strange nights at Freddy's (SNAF). But I'm back with the sucond part of the story and I hope that you like it.**

 **See ya humans!**

Prologue:

POV Léa:

It's going to be over a year since I'm with Vincent. I finished my studies and I am 18, which allowed me to live independently under the same roof as Vincent. I alternate between my job at the Purple Club as a cook and singer and the one at Freddy Fazbear Pizza where I take care of animatronics as official night guard, which did not prevent me from going to see them during the day like today where I'm going with Vincent.

POV Vincent:

After a year of living with Léa, I gradually transformed myself. She made me more ... human, and softer towards others. I'm happy to see her blossom and become a real little working adult. Even though she works with me at the club, I'm glad she was hired at Freddy Fazbear, seeing her laugh and tune the animatronics helps me move forward and ignore the past. Exactly, she wanted to go today so I accompany her.

POV Léa:

When I entered the premises, a birthday party was underway.

-Hello boss !

-Ha, hello Lea it's always nice to see you.

The boss is someone who is smiling and caring, he is fair and the employees call him "Dad". Although he is in his fifties, he is very responsive.

I'm going to settle in an angle with Vincent to watch the party because something worries me; the "King of the Party" begins to chain the whims and I see that it seriously hits the Foxy system; who is the most impulsive of the four.

POV Vincent:

Lea seems preoccupied ... probably because of this kid who makes quirks every five minutes. I caress her head gently.

-Do not worry, I'm sure he'll stay calm ...

Foxy POV:

This kid insults me! I'll give my motherboard to shut him up!

-Foxy ... no incidents is understood? Then Freddy reminded me

-I know I know...

 _You can shut him up ... forever ..._

I suddenly dare and try to calm those murderous impulses. I "breathe" as Léa taught me but nothing can calm me down. This little voice ... I know it will not leave until I have satisfied this impulse but I can not betray Lea and Vincent!

And this kid who does not stop ! Damn, but he's approaching this jerk!

-GO AWAY !

-Why are you going away? Said the kid

Damn ... I can not take it anymore ...

 _Come on, DO IT !_

The kiddo approaches again ... I can't control myself.

-SHUT UP !

POV Léa:

I see Foxy throw himself on the child, biting at the head, dropping the lifeless body of the boy and holding his head. I rush towards him without worrying about the cries of children and the reluctance of Vincent.

Foxy POV:

I hear almost nothing ... except the sobs of Lea that shakes me a little violently.

POV Léa:

I shake Foxy. How could he do that?

-Foxy ! You promised me ! Why did you do that ? Why?

But Foxy does not answer me, he just takes me against him and speaks in a sad voice.

-I ... I did not know ... how control this voice ... I'm really sorry ...

POV Vincent:

I slowly approach Léa, obviously in shock.

I have to ask myself the same question: how could Foxy crack so much? I see the staff coming in Freddy Chica and Bonnie. I hope they will not force Foxy ... it may escalate.

Foxy POV:

I feel the members of the staff approaching ... I can not put more lives in danger ...

-I'm really sorry Lea ... goodbye ...

I let go and push her to Vince and I return obediently in the local ...

POV Léa:

I cry all the tears of my body when I see Foxy and the others leave because I know that they are unlikely to come out. I'm crying against Vincent's chest, who is hugging me to try to calm me down.

POV Vincent:

I cuddle a few minutes and I ended up whispering in his ear.

-Lea ... he would have to leave ...

She nods and I take her home to try to calm her down.

 _A month later_

POV Léa:

For two weeks, the restaurant has gone out of business, I still managed to keep the animatronics safe. But this morning, '' Daddy '' called me, saying that a new restaurant has opened and he's looking for a night guard. Of course, I jumped at the chance and I agreed by warning Vincent in passing.

He was reluctant at first, but he finally accepted.

POV Vincent:

I'm a little scared for her but hey ... she has already survived a first time so ... I trust her, so much so that I let her spend the first night there alone.

POV Léa:

I am going to the new establishment to sign the contract and I realize that it is much bigger ... with new smaller animatronics called Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie , Balloon Boy and Mangle.

-Where are the elders?

-... in a separate room, if you want to see them ... take this key, it will allow you to open the room. The boss tells me, handing me a small key

-Thank you very much...

-In fact, before I forget, there is an animatronic called Puppet, it's a big black puppet wearing a white mask. It is not yet in service so ... I would like you to report to me about his behavior.

-All right, no worries.

I go out and go to my new office, much more spacious than the old one. On the other hand ... there is no reclosable door ... and in addition there are ventilation ducts ... I hope that everything will be well.


	2. Chapter 2 Night 1

POV Léa:

For now, everything is calm, Toys and others have not yet activated. But although I review all the cameras, I can not find Pupet.

Well, an hour has passed and no movement from other animatronics, suddenly I leave the office (with the flashlight, do not mess it's dark) to go to the local. I open it and I see my old friends, suspended by a hook and in bad condition.

-Holly fuck ... but what did they do to you?

The most damaged are Chica and Bonnie, who lacks an arm and a conforming face. I get up and I take them out of the hooks before taking pictures and sending them to Vincent. They take a while to activate and when they see me, they jump on me to embrace me.

POV Freddy:

Even with the damaged circuits, I easily recognize Léa, it makes me so happy to see her again ... We had a very bad time after closing the restaurant, we were beaten and partially dismantled before the boss intervenes.

Foxy POV:

The heat and the touch of Lea ... impossible to confuse it with that of another human ... I can not help but hold her tight against me.

POV Léa:

Their embrace missed me a lot and I snuggle against their fur that has lost some of its softness, lack of conservation.

-I missed you...

-You too ! We thought we were going to stay here until we died! Chica tells me

-They were so violent with you ...

\- THEY ARE ACTIVATED !

A female voice suddenly cut our conversation. I turn around and see Toy Chica, who seems to be very ... excited ...

The other Toys arrive followed by Balloon Boy.

-How do we end up? After so many years. Said Toy Freddy

They go to greet each other but Balloon Boy ruins everything after a few minutes.

-Why is the human here ? She's here to "have fun"? He said on an unhealthy tone

Foxy puts himself in front of him and shows the fangs, apparently the behavior of BB does not like him but then not at all.

-You will open your memory card and remember that: if you touch Lea, believe me I put you in pieces!

-Wooow, I'm scared !

The tone goes up and everyone reprimands Balloon Boy until another female voice is heard.

-Always Foxy protector ... Said the voice

Everyone stops and Foxy seems happy to hear that voice. I look everywhere around me and when I turn, I see a white fox head with pink ears too close of my face.

-WAAAH

I make a big leap back before putting the ideas back in place.

-S ... sorry, but it's scary to turn around when you see someone whose presence was not felt ...

I notice that she does not have fur and that many of her pieces are not in the right place. But before I can add anything, Foxy is going to hug her.

-Ahhh, the return of the fox couple ... said Toy Chica

-How ... can I know how you know?

-Of course, but let's go to the main room to talk about it. Replied Freddy Freddy politely.

We go to the main hall and Toy Freddy explains that after the opening of the first restaurant with only two animatronics: Golden Freddy and Springtrap, Freddy and the others were created to take over when the public wants change, and it turns out that a year later, the Toys and their band were created to replace the band of Freddy in case of accident and spent some time together before being separated to be kept somewhere else. What made it possible to form "couples": Foxy and Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, Bonnie and chica and ... that's all.

-I see ... and where are Springnrap and Golden Freddy? Because in the old restaurant, I only saw Golden Freddy's armor, empty.

-Golden Freddy is kept in a separate hangar with Springtrap and the others. Freddy replied

-Others ? There is another?

-According to what employees say yes, but no one has ever seen them. It is only said that after being put into service, they were soon extinguished. Said Toy Bonnie

-And Springtrap? What happened to him?

There was a little silence, then Bonnie spoke.

-In fact ... before Vincent, there was another killer ... well, he did not succeed in killing his victims. This man was working at first Freddy Fazbear as a guard. But he had pedophile tendencies, one day he took children to a separate room to rape them in turn, but when he was going to kill them, the police arrived and began to pursue him. He then wanted to hide and he placed himself in the open exoskeleton of Springtrap ... which suddenly closed again because of a problem of springs. He died inside and nobody was able to extract the body. That's why Golden Freddy was relieved of his exoskeleton and put in a shed ...

POV Bonnie:

All these memories hurt me a lot, I liked Springtrap a lot, he was a model for me ...

-And then there was his son, Vincent, who killed five children using the armor of Golden Freddy ... When we realized what had happened, we started to kill most night guards to prevent a new incident from happening ...

Lea seems very affected by what I say, so I caress her head.

-But ... you came in and you changed us, and we and Vincent. So do not worry.

POV Léa:

The words and gestures of Bonnie reassure me and teach me a lot of things, especially about Vincent. But something makes me feel bad ...

-But ... where is Puppet? I was told about a puppet but I did not see it ...

-Ha Puppet ... he's shy, you will not see him tonight ... Go back to the office, we'll explain the situation to our new friends. Said Freddy

-Okay, tomorrow I will try to find your pieces ...

I leave with a wave of their hand and go back to the office. Five o'clock ... Vincent must have finished his service at this time ...

POV Vincent:

I'm freaking tired ! This evening was exhausting, and in addition Rosie does not stop asking me about my relationship with Lea, I'm in a relationship with her and we're happy that's it! I enter my apartment, I take a shower and I lie on my bed by consulting my laptop.

-Ha, a message from Lea ...

I open the file and I honestly hurt for Freddy and his band. I answer him before I collapse with fatigue on the bed.

POV Léa:

Vincent replied: "A good cleaning and a visit to the repairer is required! "

I do not answer him because he must be asleep at the moment. I continue to search Puppet without success and before 6 o'clock rings, I look up from the camera and see Golden Freddy, standing in the middle of the corridor. I tense and when six o'clock rings, it goes away as if nothing had happened.

I leave the buildings and close the room. I leave a note saying that Puppet did not show up and I go to Vincent's apartment and I see him, asleep on the bed, shirtless. I take off my uniform and lie down against him before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1

POV Vincent:

When I wake up, I realize that Léa is asleep against my chest. I smile and gently caress her head until she opens her eyes.

-Hello my kitten ...

She takes a few minutes to emerge completely and she smiles sweetly.

-Heya Vincent ...

I sit down and take it against me. It's crazy how much I like to have her against me.

POV Léa:

I snuggled a few moments against Vincent's chest before moving away to kiss him. Then we get out of bed for lunch.

-So, this first night?

-I learned a lot of things and I met almost everyone except Puppet ...

-No things on what? Or who ?

-On old events that happened in the restaurant and ... on a man ...

I'm a little afraid to mention Vincent's father, he told me he had no contact with his family for a while so ... I do not know how he could react.

POV Vincent:

The man we spoke to is surely my father.

I know she's afraid to talk about it, so I smile at her.

-You look tense ... Come on we'll take a bath together.

-Okay.

We go to the bathroom and once the water is hot, we enter the bath in front of one another. She seems to be relaxing, so I think I can talk to her about it.

-You know ... the man you were told about, the rapist of children.

She tenses a little but is ready to listen.

-It was actually my father, and he actually died in the exoskeleton of Springtrap. I was still very young at the time, but I could see that my mother was both sad about her husband's death and angry with him. When I grew up, she explained to me what he had done. I did not understand how he could be attracted to children but I began to feel a strong desire to kill ... and a huge desire for sex. And my physic was to my advantage since I attracted men and women as nobody. And the children of the restaurant ... I just wanted to see what it was like to kill one ...

Léa listens to me attentively, very interested and very compassionate. It feels good to talk to him about it, I feel like I'm freeing myself.

-And when you arrived ... I had a kind of click. Something that pushed me to take care of you ... to love you as it should be …

POV Léa:

Vincent's revelations are very important, I think it's good for him to talk to me.

He smiles at me and takes me against him by emptying the tub gradually.

-Thank you ... for speaking ...

-It's nothing, you are entitled to know. Just know that my mother died a few years ago.

Once the bathtub is empty, he looks at me with a greedy smile and I know what he wants.

-If we were going to take a shower to ... reinvigorate?

I respond with a smile and go in the shower by turning on the water.

-I missed you so much?

-More than you think, you'll have to catch up with my kitten ... he said with a big smile

I smile and he kisses me intensely, putting my legs around his waist. I put my arms around his neck and gently caress my lower back, then my buttocks. He enters slowly in me then made some movement of the basin, tearing me out of obvious cries of pleasure.

-Ha..ha yes ! Vincent ... that's good ... !

It accelerates the pace to make me cum in a long scream. He retires and kisses me as he enters his tongue.

-I see you liked it ... said he smiling

I take my breath and I smiled down from his waist to stick to him.

-Yes a lot...

-Do you want to ... catch up a little?

-I can do it ... in my way?

He smiles and we get out of the shower to go to the room where he sits on the edge of the bed.

-Do as you please my little cat ...

I put on all fours in front of him and I put my head between his legs. I begin to kiss and lick his cock erect before returning it to my mouth. I do light back and forth passing my tongue at the same time and I make it scream with pleasure.

-Hmmn..HA ... Ha YES ... YEES!

He puts his hands behind my head to sink even more ... I like when he does that ... I really like to do him good.

POV Vincent:

For a year, Lea has gained confidence, but I never tire of what she does to me. To feel her mouth, her tongue ... to know that she's doing this to me ... it's so good. I press my hands even more and I scream with pleasure so much it's good.

-Han! Go ! It's so good ! Make me cum !

She accelerates and make little noises very sexy for my opinion.

POV Léa:

I accelerate and I feel that it is not far from enjoying. I plunge entirely into him and I finally arrive.

-HAAA YEEEES !

A few nets of white liquid come out and I retire. He is out of breath and looks at me with an attitude that demands more ... much more.

-Vincent?

He lifts me up and takes me against him. I feel his breath in my neck, which makes me shudder.

-It was so good ... but ... I ... want to take you ...

POV Vincent:

I so want to sink into her, it's so nice with her ...

-You ... do you feel like it?

-Oh ... yes ...

I return her as gently as I can and I enter it, making her moan loud enough.

I start going back and forth slowly, then faster and faster. She screams that it's good and I make movements more lively until she enjoys again. I retire and lie down next to her, holding her close to me and I take my breath.

-I missed you...

-...you too...

POV Léa:

I take my breath as I can. It is true that since the accident, we had done nothing, since I was killing myself at the club to try to change my mind, so much so that Franck begged me not to do the after-hours.

-Finally ... the shower was useless ...

-It is true that we are good to take back one.

Vincent laughs with me. Then we get up to take a shower, a real one, one that comes out clean and fresh. We get dressed and then go out for a walk in the city.

-From now, I resume my usual hours at the club, from 18h to 23h30.

-Frank is going to be relieved, he could not stand to see you all the time.

-To hear you, I could think that he is tired of me.

-No no, he's just worried about your health. He is very protective of those who work at the club.

It's true that Franck is a bit like a big brother to all of us, although there are older members in the club. Strangely enough, he has no boyfriend or girlfriend.

-Why is not Franck in a relationship? I'm sure he must please .

-It is true that he must please, I am sure that you too find it much more beautiful than last year. His long hair gives him a sacred style.

-It's right, it gives him more charm, not as much as you, but hey ... did not answer a question.

-I see that you are faithful to me. Well ... when I asked him the question, he replied that his "family" was much better than a couple's life from his point of view.

-If he likes that, so much the better for him.

It is true that Franck has gained charism; he let his hair grow and developed his muscle mass.

And since he often wears an outfit that enhances the musculature, he has become even more beautiful. But I still prefer Vincent, nothing will ever replace it in my eyes.

POV Vincent:

It is true that Franck has embellished, he just let his hair grow and bodybuilding and paf! He became hot! But I know that Lea will not let me down for him, we love each other too much for that.

Which reminds me that we have never bothered her and me ... probably because love and trust reigns between us.

We arrive at the club in the afternoon since Lea must prepare the dishes and we must always do some housework.

POV Léa:

When we enter the club, it is Franck who welcomes us with his usual server outfit. I go into the kitchen smiling.

-Hello ! You will be happy, I resume my old schedules!

-Finally ! I thought I would have to take you to the hospital if you continued!

-Nah!

I find my kitchen station and I prepare all the salty and sweet dishes on the menu until the cook arrives.

\- Hi Bob! I resume my service before!

-Yo! Glad to see you're better!

Bob is very tall but it's a real teddy ... who is still a big colossus.

I finish quickly enough and I go to the locker room to change, for now there is only Rosie. I put on the skirt and the corset that I have to tighten less.

-Say, Lea, you would not have taken a breast?

-Yeah, an extra cup ...

-It's Vincent who must be happy! Said she very playful

-Rah it's ok, stop mingling with our couple.

-But I tease you. But you really changed Vince, before he could have slept with all the customers without remorse, now he is calm, sweeter. He is really happy, take good care of him.

-Do not worry, I counted well.

Our service begins and I resume my good habits with Vincent, still as sexy as usual in policeman. I sing and I get quickly dragged in front of him. My service ends at the break time, 23:30. I'm going to change and I wave to everyone.

-Well I'm leaving ! See you tomorrow !

Everyone says goodbye, except Vincent who comes to kiss me caressing my waist.

-Make sure okay?

-Do not worry, Freddy and the others are with me.

He smiles at me and I go to the restaurant to sit in my office while waiting for my second service to begin.


	4. Chapter 4 Night 2

As soon as midnight rings, I will open the room and then I will wait in my office to see if Puppet is activated.

About ten minutes pass and none of them started ... however I hear mechanical noises, so I leave the nose of my control screen and I see Golden Freddy, standing in the hallway, with a little gleam in the eyes.

I get up slowly and I venture to talk to him.

-G ... Golden Freddy?

But he does not answer and moves slowly towards me, then he utters a serious scream, much more serious than that of Freddy or Bonnie and he begins to chase me.

I run throughout the restaurant and I notice in passing that no animatronic was activate. Then I throw myself into one of the ventilation ducts and I move away the most to prevent him from reaching me.

But instead of leaving, he remains in front of the duct, staring at me, which makes me uncomfortable.

-Owww ,then we are afraid of a golden teddy bear?

I immediately recognize Balloon Boy's voice and notice that he is right behind me. A child's laughter comes out of him and I feel worse and worse.

-The heck do you want from me?

Against all odds, it is Golden Freddy who answers first with a very serious voice, filled with anger.

-To torture you until you tell me where is Purple Guy!

-You talk about Vincent? But why ? Why me ?

-You bear traces of him ! Come here !

He puts his arm in the duct and when I want to go back, BB pushes me until GF grabs my leg and pulls me outside my hiding place. I struggle but I stop when he takes my leg with both hands.

-I will first break your leg, then I'll see if I continue ...

But he does not have time to act since a black hand makes him let go.

I fall and walk away before realizing that Golden Freddy was not moving at all.

-Wow ... Puppet are you okay? This is the first time you get angry ...

I turn around and see the Toys, obviously very surprised by Puppet's reaction.

-Ow ... thank you Puppet ...

-So one thing, Puppet has never defended someone to the point of paralyzing one of us. Toy Bonnie tells me

Puppet comes forward and hands me a hand, which I take with pleasure.

-He did not hurt you? He asked me

-No I have nothing ...

-What is this mess ? What's going on here? Foxy asked

He understands right away what happened and the others join us before asking a few question.

-Good ... Golden ... you have to know that Vincent has changed, he is not the same as before ... Freddy explained him in the most calm possible.

A few hours pass before he gets to the idea that Vincent has become better and resigns himself to forgive him.

-Now you apologize to Lea! Puppet ordered him

-What?! But why ?

-You scared him and you were ready to break his leg. Apologize !

-But...

-APOLOGIZE ! Howled all the animatronics except BB

-Raaah fine! I'm sorry for hurting you ...

Then he gets up and gently pats the top of my head.

-We make peace ?

-... ok, we make peace ...

Everyone seems smiling and I leave them for a moment to come back with the missing pieces of Bonnie and Chica and tools.

-I found what I could ... but I'll need a hand to get you back into shape ...

-I will help you do not worry. Toy Bonnie tells me

We spend at least three hours repairing Freddy and his band before going up Mangle who did not want to start.

-Foxy! Mangle is back !

Foxy tumbles into the repair room and gapes at Mangle, reassembled properly and dressed in white and pale pink synthetic fur.

-Good, I'll leave you ...

I'm going back to my office and I note that Puppet can be put into service tomorrow.

-I'll really see the kids tomorrow?

I turn around and smiled gently at him.

-It will be up to the boss to decide, but normally yes.

-You know ... Golden Freddy has not always been like that ... it's just that he has trouble with some events ...

-It's nothing, it can be understood you know ...

We continue to discuss until six o'clock and when I go back to bed, as usual, Vincent sleep shirtless …


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2

POV Vincent:

I get up well before Léa for once, but when I cuddle, I notice that it has a trace on one of his legs.

I look at it more closely and the mark looks like one of Freddy's or Bonnie's paws ...

I take advantage of the fact that she sleeps again to prepare the breakfast and while I am there, I bring it to bed.

She still has a time to wake up, probably because of what may have happened that night. So I take it against me and gently caress her back until she wakes up.

-Hello...

His eyes are still foggy with sleep, I find it adorable and I can not help but kiss him tenderly.

-Hiya my kitten ... do we sleep-in?

She stretches and yawns before she can answer me correctly.

-Mmmpf, what time is it?

-Almost two o'clock in the afternoon ...

-Yeah, yes indeed.

She stands up and smiles when she sees the meal ready to be eaten.

-Breakfast in bed ... it's nice.

-It's normal when we love someone ...

She kisses me softly and then we start eating.

POV Léa:

I love Vincent's little attentions, it makes me happy that he takes care of me like that. So I try to do the same by cooking good food and relaxing it.

-A little shower Vince?

-A true one then. He said to me smiling.

We store breakfast and go in the shower. We soap then Vincent passes his hands on what I think is a blue.

-Do you hurt?

-Yes a little, it's just a blue ...

But he spreads the moss and he shows me a great trace of paws. I did not notice it, but I did not think that Golden Freddy had shaken my leg so much ...

-Who did you do that?

His voice is serious, and that's the sign he's worried about me.

-It was Golden Freddy ... But the others helped me, so now he has calmed down.

-Golden!? But how ?

-I do not know ... but the others have calmed down. But it's true that it's weird, he can move without his exoskeleton ...

-God ... he still does not want me? That's why he did that to you?

-Yes ... to tell you everything, he wanted to torture me to find you ... but Puppet intervened!

He takes me against him and squeezes me very hard, much stronger than usual.

-I'm sorry ... I did not think ... he could have remembered ...

-Vincent ... everything is fine, we made peace you know ...

He raises my face and looks at me with a sad and worried look. He caresses my cheeks with his thumb and I remove some wet wicks from his face. He speaks in a soft and calm voice despite his serious tone.

\- Are you sure you want to go back? ...

-I'm sure, I'll be careful, I'll stay with Freddy and the others just in case.

-... be very careful then.

-I promise...

He kisses me very tenderly and he buried his face in the hollow of my neck and took the opportunity to lay a few kisses.

-I can not stand to lose you ...

I caress his back to reassure him and he seems to relax rather quickly. Then he stands up and smiles as before.

-Let's go ? We risk being late ...

-Okay.

We go out and then get dressed to go to the club.

POV Vincent:

Once at the club, Lea goes into the kitchen and I will clean and arrange the room with Franck while chatting.

-Tell me, that seems ok with Lea. You are well.

-You are right, this girl is extra.

-It changed you, it makes me happy to see you finally happy with someone.

-It's true that I have evolved a lot ...

-In any case I hope that it will work a long time between you ...

-To tell you everything ... I ...

-You?

-Nah nothing, it's still a bit early for her ...

-Haaa the wedding, wait until she is at least twenties and there you can start.

Franck has a fucking gift to know what we think, that's why I love this guy.

-... you really have a gift to you.

-Haha, I know. I could be your witness! And if you have children, they can call me '' Uncle Francky ''.

-Seriously! Finally, we will wait for the wedding for the children, huh.

\- Do not worry, the whole thing is not to hurry, you have a long life in front of you.

We laugh together and we are interrupted by the laughter of Bob and Lea. These two always find a way to laugh while cooking.

-Halala, real children these two ... said Franck laughing

-At least they set the mood.

Then we see Lea go out with whipped cream all over her face.

-I'll rinse myself!

Franck gives me a little nudge which means "Go, go wash his face!" The idea does not displease me and Franck ends up pushing me in the back. So I join her in the locker room and I see her wiping her face.

-You do not know how to cook properly?

-I just stained it without doing it on purpose, and it went in battle of whipped cream.

She laughs and I walk towards her until she is stuck to the wall. She seems to have understood what I want since she shows her face.

-You let me clean you?

-Yes, without problems!

I smiled and took her chin to lick each piece of cream on her face. She shudders every time my tongue touches her skin and I keep going until she's clean.

-Is better like that?

-Yes...

I kiss her but I hold myself anyway.

-Go, the service will start, we will resume tomorrow, okay?

-Okay.

POV Léa:

I like it when it's like that with me ... it's nice.

The service goes normally and as before, I leave at 23:30 to find my second job with robotic animals.


	6. Chapter 6 Night 3

I'm waiting for animatronics to work patiently, but I'm still close enough to Freddy's room. Golden does not inspire me the most total confidence although he seems to have drawn a line on the past. It's the same for BB, I can not do to his presence, I find it unhealthy ...

Freddy and all the others start to activate, it's then that Puppet drives me to take me in his arms as if I were a stuffed animal.

-Thanks thanks !

-But thanks for what?

-Puppet could play with children for the first time, and that's thanks to what you said to the boss. Freddy answered me

I have a good five minutes in his arms before he is resting on the ground and my good mood fades with the arrival of BB and Golden.

POV Freddy:

Lea is not comfortable, so I decide to take her apart to talk to her.

-What's wrong? You change everything at all when Golden and Balloon Boy are here ...

-They do not inspire me confidence ... I find them weird ...

I caress her head gently and I crouch down in front of her.

-You know ... Golden Freddy is not really bad, he just struggles with certain events ... He was not always like that, he was always happy to serve children and never got upset. But he changed the day that Springtrap killed Vincent's father, and he has a lot of trouble with humans, especially with those who have a connection with Vincent ...

-... and Balloon Boy? He did not experience anything traumatic to him!

-In fact ... he can only distribute balloons because we noticed a flaw in his circuits that makes him quite unstable and violent, especially with humans more or less adults like you ...

She sighs and then begins to smile as before.

-Thank you for telling me all that ... I think we'd better go back no?

-You are right...

POV Léa:

When we come out of the local, everyone is gone to go about their business. So I spend the night talking with a little everyone, especially with Mangle and Puppet who seem to like me enormously.

-You know, we had vaguely described Purple Guy at the time and it is true that we dreaded a little return. But if Foxy says it's true that he's become more human ... it'll be nice for him to say hello sometime. Says Mangle

I am interrupted by Golden Freddy who suddenly puts his paws on my shoulders.

-But yes ! He'll only have to come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! That way I could make peace with him!

-Hmmmm, I'll talk to him ...

-Great !

He leaves and seeing that six o'clock is approaching, they will all get back into position, including me until my service ends and I go home to Vince.

For once, he is not in bed ... and nowhere else in the house.

-Vincent?

No response except a door noise that opens. I turn around and see him, visibly tired.

POV Vincent:

I am exhausted ! The service was intense tonight, without a minute of rest.

Lea's vision gives me enough energy to take her in my arms and kiss her.

-Hello...

-I think we need sleep you and me ...

-Yeah...

She helps me to go to bed and we go to bed together.

I just have time to take it against me before I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Day 3

When I wake up, I see Lea having lunch next to the bed.

The sweet smell of coffee and tea helps me to wake up, but what gives me the greatest pleasure is the fact that she did not notice that when she bends down, I can see her chest under her high .

-Ho, hello Vincent. Slept well ?

-Humpf, yes ...

-You looked exhausted last night ...

-Yeah, it was sporty.

She smiles and puts a kiss on my lips before serving me a cup of coffee.

-Ha ... I would like some milk inside please.

-Okay.

But I catch it before she drops it in and I put it astride my lap.

-Vince?

-I want to take it to the source ...

She flushed and I removed her top before kissing her chest and I have a little fun with her nipples which makes her moan.

-I told you we would take back what we left last night?

-Haa ... y.. yeah ...

Her red face is adorable, as are her soft, gentle hands that she runs across my back to grab my top.

I start to suck slowly so that it is not painful, tearing him a few shouts of pleasure. I continue harder until she arches a little.

-HaAAaa! Vince ... Vincent!

-I'll make you scream with pleasure ...

I raise my head to kiss his neck and walk my hands a little on his body.

POV Léa:

My breathing accelerates at the rate of caresses and kisses all along my body, which has the effect of slightly increase the volume of my chest, which seems to make him smile.

He begins to talk to me with a seductive and greedy voice, which greatly enhances his natural charm.

-You already took an extra cup, you do not need more ...

-Haaa I can not ...

He kisses me a little and then he takes the rest of my clothes off me before doing the same with his own.

-I want to hear your voice...

He enters me, making me scream with pleasure, then go back and forth caressing me at the same time.

-HA ... hA ! Vincent ... is ... GOOD !

It continues more vividly to make me cum in a long scream.

He withdraws and lies down next to me while stroking my cheek.

-So ? Do you appreciate?

-Y ... yes ... as always ...

-Something better ...

He lets me catch my breath before eating me and taking me to the bathtub to take a bath.

-Good, that should relax us ...

-Yes...

After five minutes, I regain my senses and I remember Golden's request.

-Ha by the way ...

-Yes ?

-The animatronics would like to see you again ... especially Golden ...

-Ha ... I think it's feasible ... but how '' especially '' Golden?

-It was the most insistent ... at worst in case of problems there will be Freddy and the others ...

-But ... I think tomorrow is my day off ... it should be feasible ...

-... I did not think you would accept so fast ...

-Ha yes? Anyway you have to turn the page so it's the opportunity ...

The fact that he does not refuse makes me happy, but sometimes it surprises me that he turns his back on certain past events ... But hey, that proves that he has really changed.

We get dressed then we will do our little routine at the Club; Franck who behaves as a good big brother with Vincent and the rest of the staff, the little food battles between Bob and me, Rosie who teases me, the show on stage, then the time of the break.

I kiss Vincent before going to the pizzeria.

-Good night !

-Good night to you too my kitten!

I arrive safely in my office and I settle thinking of how I will announce the arrival of Vincent for the next night …


	8. Chapter 8 Night 4

When the night starts, I go to open Freddy's room and then go back to the office to think. I do not know if it's a good idea to announce this to everyone, because frankly, I have no desire to announce it to Golden and BB.

These two, I do not trust them at all. But the problem is that if I do not announce it to everyone, I will have problems and it will not be fun ...

After about fifteen minutes of reflection, I decided to go wait in the main hall to wait for the awakening of my friends. I discover Golden Freddy, sitting on the mini-stage.

\- Good evening Lea! You had a good day ?

His merry tone gives me a little token, so I swallow my bad thoughts and my fear to sit next to him to speak in a neutral tone.

-Yes very good thank you. Good evening to you too.

He is getting closer to take me in his arms and speaks ready of my ear.

-Relax, I'm not going to eat you ... I just want to be friends ...

-Yeah yeah I understood. I think that with time it could be done.

-And ... you have nothing to announce?

-If ... but you will wait until everyone is activated.

He emits a sound close to that of a child who sulks and he does not FUCKING move .

He keeps me in his arms until the awakening of others, so for more than an hour. As soon as I see Freddy, I throw him my famous look that begs him to get me out of there ... and that's what he does ... to take me in his arms to him that are undoubtedly more comforting than those of Golden. Then everyone, except BB, takes me in his arms before Golden speaks.

-Lea have announce something to us!

They drop me all and seem extremely attentive to what I am going to say.

-Vincent will come with me for the next night, he is not on duty.

All the animatronics make little leaps of joy before asking me a thousand questions about Vincent, about his past, how he is, all that stuff. Then Mangle asks the question.

-How did you met?

I sit down and smile slightly.

-In fact, it was a year ago. I had nothing to do during a five-day weekend so I applied for night watchman jobs at Freddy Fazbear for five nights. I first asked Foxy to kill me, since nobody was waiting for me and Freddy took me in his arms, like a giant stuffed animal and decided to make me feel better during the five nights.

I met Vincent at the end of my first night, and at the time, he scared me. He told me he was a killer and warned me to make me understand that a misstep will come back to dying from his hands. He was perverse and unhealthy at the time, he licked my body, broke into the staff apartment to ''pay me a visit''.

At first, I did not like his presence, but I ended up falling in love with him. And that's when he began to change, he became softer, more human ... regretting and apologizing to Freddy and his band and we ended up going out together. After the five nights, Vincent found me a job at the Purple Club and the boss here hired me as an official night watchman since I did not want to leave the animatronics ...

-And how is Vincent now? After a year? Asked Toy Chica

-He is human, and very much in love. In the beginning, unknown people or old sex toys came to see him for a "game party" and he had trouble repelling them. But when one of them showed himself too insistent and tried to separate us, Vincent began to cut the bridges definitely with his old contacts and rejects all the people interested in him. He told me that I was and that I will always be the only one in his eyes and that for nothing in the world he will let me down.

-Aaaw, that's sweet! And how is it in bed? Toy Bonnie asked blankly.

-Nope ... it's not questions that arise ...

-Come oooooon ...

-Nope!

-Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon

This little game could have lasted a long time if Bonnie had not intervened and had not asked the Toys to leave.

I thank him and Mangle and Puppet come and chat with me in the office.

-In any case, considering how you describe it to us, he seems to be a good person now. Puppet tells me

-Yes, it really changed in a year ...

-I can not wait to meet him! Said Mangle.

We talk about everything and nothing until six o'clock when everyone takes his place. I close the room and I go home Vincent where as usual '... he sleeps, shirtless. I lie down and he opens an eye to take me in his arms.

-Good night ... kitten ...

-Good night Vincent.

We kiss for a few moments before falling asleep stuck to each other.


	9. Chapter 9 day 4

I took a moment to wake up ... to find that I'm in a very sexy cat outfit. I get up and when I walk in the door, Vincent greets me in a very attractive trainer's outfit with a smile mixing sweetness and desire.

-Heya my kitten ...

-Miaaa

He gently lifts my chin to bring my face close to his to nibble my lips.

-It is rare a day of rest ... so much to enjoy a maximum no? He said with a charming voice

-Y ... yeah, it's ... not wrong ...

POV Vincent:

I love to see her in this little outfit, she's just lovely in it. But what I like more than anything is to see her blush and lose her means ... she is so adorable ... it's so hard to contain when I see it like that ... I start licking her lips, her tongue, I ended up kissing her deeply, making her grow adorable little noises.

I caress her entire body avidly, feeling her moans, chills and chest lift up to the rhythm of my caresses.

I stick it to me, so that she feel how much I want it, how much I want good.

I bring her to the bed to tie her wrists with a rope on the headboard.

-Vincent ...

Her sweet voice and child, with its sensual position makes me a lot of effect ... But I must contain myself ... I must make the pleasure last.

-We will play a little ... my kitten ...

-M ... mew?

-Ho, did not you understand? Let me educate you ...

I kneel before her and I gently take one of her legs to cover her with kisses and small bites.

His leg stretches a little and then relaxes before shaking.

I caress her other leg while passing my tongue on the one I maintain.

POV Léa:

Vincent's expert caresses do not stop making me moan with pleasure, which makes him smile a lot.

I continue to squirm sensually and I see in his eyes that he want so much more ...

-V ... Vincent, we ... play a little more?

If we were in a manga, I would have seen stars in his eyes.

But his eyes are just illuminated even more and he drops his head between my legs.

-Aaaah, Vince ..

-We will play smaller cat ...

He embraces me on this place and enters his tongue quite quickly, which has the effect of making me arch and shout with pleasure, for his greatest happiness. He continues for a moment before going back to my face by placing a kiss on every part of my body.

-Léa ... I want you ... ho my gods that I want you ...

POV Vincent:

I can not take it anymore ... I untie her wrists and I take her against me and I whisper in her ear.

-I go.

I enter into her screaming with pleasure. I feel his hands grip my back with all their strength and I start some pelvic movements.

I continue more and more strongly until I lie on my back while she utters little screams.

-Now ... raise your master.

She puts her hands on my chest and resumed the movements of the pool making us scream with pleasure. I put my hands on her hips to intensify the movement while she caresses and massages my entire body.

-HAN ... YES ... GO ... MY KITTEN !

She continues to make us enjoy both in a huge cry.

She pulls back slowly and then lies down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

-It was ... extra ... my little cat. I said, stroking his head

-Yeah ... it was ... really good ...

We stay like that to rest against each other for several hours before finally taking a shower together.

-Did ... you make dinner tonight? It's been a long time since we ate one of your dishes.

-Okay ! A curry!

She runs into the kitchen to do her specialty; Turkey or chicken curry with coconut milk.

The dish of the day where everything has rocked for us ... that's what I love this curry ... and his cook ...

She spreads the rice and the meat on the plates and we eat with appetite.

At the moment of leaving, I put on a sober civilian clothes and I take his hand.

-Go, it's time for me to see Freddy and the others again!

-Yes...

I feel she is stressed, so I do not find better solutions than kissing and cuddling tenderly.

-It will be fine ... even with Golden ..

She smiles at me and we go to the restaurant.

POV Léa:

I have the ball in the stomach ... I really do not want to see BB and Golden ... ESPECIALLY Golden ... But I have no choice, so I take a deep breath and I open for that we can go to my office.


	10. Chapter 10 Night 5 End

The night begins calmly and the animatronics only get active around one or two in the morning. We go to the main hall and everything seems to be in order ... except that BB and Golden are not there, which gives me a bad feeling. But Mangle, Puppet and the Toys make so much noise by questioning and watching Vincent that I can not even be focused enough anymore. Luckily, Freddy and Bonnie come over and shut them up because I'm sure the smoke could have cracked the walls ... but that does not stop them hugging Vincent in their arms.

-Haaa, did not change you, always so attractive, but not as much as Mangle! Foxy prompted

-I must admit that Mangle is pretty. He said

-But I'm not as much as you Lea!

-Vincent, are you good at bed? Re-said Toy Bonnie

-Yes I am, if you heard Lea ...

-But Vincent does not say that!

In any case, these two are and will be happy for a long time, believe us. Freddy said to calm the game

-We will be forever ... huh my kitten? He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

-Yes ... I'm sure.

-I wish you a long and beautiful life both! Said Toy Chica with enthusiasm

Their encouragement makes me nice, even if they are robots, they are almost human sentimentally speaking.

But everything is interrupted by the footsteps of Golden and BB.

POV Vincent:

The time of reunion with Golden Freddy has finally arrived ... and he looks ... too honeyed for someone who has served as a disguise to a killer.

Moreover, it bears a rather familiar smell ... that I can not yet recognize.

-Vincent! It's been a long time ... four or five years right?

\- Four and a half years ... listen, I changed, I'm no longer the psychopath I was. I think we can make peace ... or at least bury the hatchet ...

-I think it's possible ... huh guys?

The animatronics nod yes to show all the hope they have in this new ... friendship?

He reaches out and I take it from him. We shake our hands and her fur has a strange texture, like wet. I withdraw my hand and I look at it: it shines and has reflections similar to ... gasoline ...

-Shit…

-Vincent? Lea asked me, obviously anxious

-Did you finally understand my dear Vincent?

He takes out a little lighter and throws it in the air. I do not even have time to open my mouth as Freddy pulls me and Lea taking us by the waist and that Mangle and the others try to catch the lighter despite the blows of Golden and BB.

Freddy puts us out and locks the big glass door from the inside.

Lea bangs on the door crying, begging him to go out with everyone. But all of a sudden, everything flares up and we can see all the animatronics blazing up, screaming so loudly that their cries come to our ears as if we were right next to them. I hurry to call the fireman and bring Lea back against me.

-Lea ... I'm sorry ... we can not do anything for them ...

-NOOOO!

She screams and cries but does not struggle, instead she falls to her knees contemplating the last show of Freddy and his Company.

POV Freddy:

Everything ... everything is burning! Toys and Puppet are the first to carbonize completely because of their less resistant materials.

We observe with horror the separations of Mangle and Foxy. But instead of doing nothing, he takes her in his arms and lets herself be burned with her.

I hear Golden and Balloon Boy laughing to shine and I see them shutting themselves up in the fire room. I head for them and Golden takes my hat.

-Good dead my dear Freddy! I'll take your headgear as a fine.

-A fine ?!

-Yes, the survival of Vincent and Lea!

He closes the door and I run as best I can to try to save Bonnie and Chica who have the damaged carcass, like mine.

-Chica ... you're the best kept ...

-What?

Bonnie and I take her to the best protected room and lock her inside.

-NO ! LET ME OUT !

-Sorry Chica ...

-Review my chick ...

Bonnie stays behind Chica's door while burning as I drag myself to the glass door.

I see Lea on her knees crying and screaming with Vincent trying to comfort her despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

I put myself in front of them and I give them a nice sign of the hand. They look at me and I decide to say goodbye.

\- See you soon Lea, goodbye Vincent. It has been a pleasure to live these moments with you. I hope you will live long and happy, and that your children will be proud of uskrzfkztzddxtazdwsryfoigketeskzktdstusph

My circuits do not respond anymore and I crash heavily on the ground, hearing the roar of Lea through the crackling furniture burning. And then everything goes off ... my main circuits burn ...

POV Léa:

I see Freddy collapse and I crack, my scream doubled my tears resound in the street, so much so that its residents come running to see what happens and watch the show, helpless.

-Freddy ... you ... you were not allowed ... What I'll say ... to our loved ones ... and our children ... if we have ...

Vincent hugs me tightly and I feel his tears running down my cheeks.

-We will tell them that he sacrificed himself to save us ... he will be our hero ...

Firefighters arrive and we evacuate far from the building. The inhabitants of the neighborhood try to comfort us and several hours later, we are informed that the fire has been controlled and extinguished.

Vincent lets me go alone in the premises and I see without astonishment that everything and everything goes up burned. Their fur, their carcass, their circuits and their exoskeleton, nothing is recoverable on them. I caress them, or at least what's left of them. I visit all the rooms and there is one where I find the corpse of Bonnie and Chica, slightly burned but whole who stands on his knees before him. I start to leave and see the door of the special room ajar, containing Golden and BB in the same state as Chica. I can not help but hit them hard by letting one or two tears flow.

\- You two ... you will pay for this... very expensive. I swear on the death of others that you will be annihilated both before I die.

I leave and I sink into Vincent's arms. The boss arrives and brings us back to the apartment and lets us digest the situation.

A few days later, we learn that the last three animatronics will be kept and that the "corpses" of others will be cleaned and kept in separate buildings. We also learn that the boss will rebuild another Freddy Fazbear Pizza a little further, taking inspiration from the very first restaurant.

Vincent and I went back to our lives, thinking back to happy times with Freddy and his friends. Life resumes for a week or two before receiving a phone call from the boss.

-Hello Léa? I will still need you ...

 **To be continued**


End file.
